


Strategies

by LoonyFred



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, POV, PWP, Pirates, blacksails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyFred/pseuds/LoonyFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint finally decides to fill Billy in on the question of Miranda Barlow and their relationship. But once Billy learns the truth about his captain - there's no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategies

**Author's Note:**

> The fic's hapenning during the timeline of 2.07 starting right after Eleonore delivers Abigail to Flint and Miranda.  
> I switch POVs multiple times in this text.

**Strategies**

  
_[Flint]_  
  
The night over Nassau is starry, still in its full power, with at least five hours until the first rays of sunshine rise from the horizon and we have to set sail. The chain of today’s events runs through my mind: the vote, the loss of gold, this girl, Abigail, who's now upstairs in the room granted by Eleonore with Miranda by her side to keep the poor girl company...   
  
I am standing on the beach, alone, admiring the serenity of the black night, watching the shiny shards of moonlight float carelessly on the thick soft surface of the water. I breathe in the salty humid air of the night, and for some reason I feel young again, not at all desperate, but full of hope. And free.   
  
My heart's singing.  
  
I am not even slightly touched by any other event of this day. Not by Hornidold's dissent, nor by the loss of the gold, or obtaining Abigail... That's all routine, just another day full of the current affairs which would've happened anyway. I`m not touched by any event, but one. I've never prayed for the miracle. Something I've had no courage to hope for. Something I didn't allow myself to even dream about since that night... But the miracle did happen.  
  
I`m standing on the beach, beholding the bay, my soul filled with sweet nostalgia brining the best and the happiest memories of my life. My chest is full, and burning, but suddenly there's also this light feeling in my heart. It aches, but softly, and happily; and it it's never felt freer and lighter in years.  
  
Billy's back. Mighty gods of the ocean! You brought him to me! He's back and he's fine.  
  
My heart's singing as I breathe in the sweet breeze, and smile at the water.  
  
Silver finds me to check if I have any orders for him, which I do.   
"Mr. Silver, if you would, please, escort Mrs. Barlow and Miss Ashe aboard with the first light in the morning."  
"And I assume this means I need to stay ashore for the rest of the night?” he enquires with the usual mild smile of his, and with a bit of a smirk.  
"You assume correctly, Mr. Silver", I give him a nod and walk to the first row of the tents, closest to the snake-shaped line of the water.   
  
I find Billy in the tent, surrounded by his brothers, talking, laughing; shimmers of warm candle light dancing on their faces. Look at you, Bones, just how deep their adoration is for you...  
  
Billy's back's facing me, so he doesn't see my approach yet. But Joji has noticed me already. He gives Billy a quick glance, and Bones turns around the very next moment, and leers suggestively with his mouth slightly open.  
  
I'll be damned, Billy Bones, if you aren't aware, and if you're not making all these faces on purpose. No-no, you are not that pure anymore. When were you ever?  
  
I stand still just three feet away from him.  
"Come, Billy" I ask. "Strategies we need to talk through, fill in certain... information gaps. We have to be done with it all by dawn".  
  
He comes after me and doesn't turn back once. Not a single excusing look, no last words to the men. Just like that: I call Bones, and he follows. 

  
  
_[Billy]_  
  
Flint calls, and I follow.  
  
He's leading me to the shore, towards the boat he's already got prepared. We put it into the water and hop in. I grab a pair of ores.  
"Drop them", Flint commands.  
"What? Why?"  
"I want you to rest", he says, and I almost don't believe my ears. Isn't that him being thoughtful?  
"I`m fine", I argue.  
Flint's gaze is cold steel.  
"That was an order, Billy. I said, drop the ores".  
  
Well, what can I do, but obey him? I put them down, and sit and just watch Flint row in silense. I'm grinning at the captain, and he sees me, and smirks back.   
  
"They saw us", I lower my voice, I want him to listen carefully. "The whole crew saw us get into the boat together and go into a different direction from the ship..."  
He smiles. Sweet motherfucking Jesus, look at this man shining like a gold coin!  
"And where exactly is the shame in the fact that I`m taking you to a picturesque lagoon over there, so that we're completely alone, and, unlike aboard, not surrounded by ears?” he doesn't take his blazing eyes off me. Just keeps staring. And smiling.  
"And you don't trust the ears?” I wonder.  
"No, just you".  
  
I freeze, unable to inhale. My heart stops. I believe the captain's words. I completely and utterly believe he's being sincere with me now. Which means I need to come clean, too.  
  
"I have to tell you something", I start, my voice trembling. "I hid certain facts from you. Captain, I didn’t escape from the Navy..."  
He closes his eyes for a second. Nods with a gentle smirk, and looks right at me once again.  
"The news travels fast. I know what you did, Billy. I am grateful".   
  
Flint, you bastard! How do you even know this already? Must've been Silver. The sly omniscient motherfucker!  
  
"Still, they saw us", I grin.  
"I didn't hide the fact that I took you".  
"Of course. Strategies to be discussed. Gaps to be filled".  
  
I`m having the time of my life, not at all scared of Flint, not even a bit. Every time I look into his eyes, filled with the night darkness, I find his dancing heart right there. I`m aware that this moment's so rare and precious - one of a kind - when Flint's being open and honest about his feelings.

  
  
_[Flint]_  
  
We come ashore inside the peaceful lagoon, marble water surrounded by juicy bush and thin little palm trees. We drag the boat to the beach and leave it there.   
  
I take off my jacket and drop it down in the sand, then sit on the half of it, leaving place for Billy. He looks funny with these sweet round eyes of his, frowning, biting his lower lip. Impatience and desire to have him close make me act hastily. I grab Bones by the wrist and drag him down.   
  
When he's down on his knees beside me, Billy is a mess. His confident mask has faded, and now he's a boy again. The young smart boy I've just rescued from the slave traders. The one I held close, comforting him, shielding his skinny shaking body from the shock; the boy I promised to protect. But he is no longer a boy, is he? No, he's a man, who's suffered the toughest misfortunate ordeals, and passed through them with force, and dignity, and never got broken.  
  
"Billy", I call him.  
  
Our shoulders touch, I sense the shiver under his skin. He's looking at the water, breathing heavily. I know what he's thinking about. Or, rather, who...  
  
"Before you went into the water that night, I made a decision to tell you everything. Some facts about me even Hal had no clue about. Something only one person knew, and I believe you deserve to know, too... You asked me about Mrs. Barlow?"  
  
He flinches, as if the mere name causes him pain. He's staring at me, and in his heavy frowning look I see resentment, and deep darkness, and outright cold hatred. Sweet-sweet boy. Be still, Billy, you know nothing yet.  
  
"Who is she?", he asks clenching his hands. "Your wife?"  
  
I snort. Oh, Billy! My Billy.  
  
"Mrs. Barlow is a widow," I begin, keeping my gaze on him, and see the muscles on his face relax a bit, but the frown's still there. "She was married to a man I once loved".  
  
I say the words and watch Billy gasp for air the next very moment. I see a thousand thoughts cross his mind. He frowns, confused, but his trembling lips form something of a hopeful smile, as he breathes now heavily, unable to utter a sound. And I see pain in his look, but there's more hope in it now than darkness.  
  
"You said you loved this man", Billy finally speaks, his voice thick and husky. He quickly licks his lips. ''Do you love him, still?"  
"Thomas is... gone", I whisper, still unable to pronounce the name out loud. ''I love the memory of him''.  
  
Bones nods and looks away with a heavy sigh, starts biting his lower lip intensively. I don't know what to say. I've never been so exposed in front of anyone. Not after Thomas. Not even being alone with Miranda would make me throw away my shields. But here with Billy Bones sitting right beside me I feel like a snake having shed its old skin. And the new one is still tender, unscarred and burning. It's yearning for a touch, a caress, and the feeling of Billy's proximity is almost unbearable.  
  
He looks at me again. Lips shaking - he keeps licking them ever so often - and his eyes, big and bright, shining in the moonlight. It is clear he already knows what he wants to say, but it takes all his guts to actually open his mouth an utter the question:  
  
"Can you... love another?", he whispers at last, and flinches at his own words, still so afraid I would push him away. Oh, Billy, sweet-sweet Billy! Can't you see how undone I am before you? Can't you see that now?  
  
I reply nothing, just gaze at him. Until he can no longer endure it, until the tension is almost palpable, and there's no one to interrupt our silent conversation. Until it's clear to both of us as to what must happen next, and there's not even a slightest chance of avoiding it.  
  
He shifts his weight towards me, resting it on my shoulder for a couple brief moments, and then we turn to face each other fully. I know it's got to be me to continue. I know Bones will never cross the line first. Too respectful, too loyal, too scared to lose me to a single risky impulse. He's waiting for me to help him let go of his fear and anxious perplexity. Waiting for me to set us both free.  
  
"Captain," he whispers, when I lean forward, mouth open, too ready to be caressed and kissed, and there's nothing I desire more in this world, but to slightly brush my lips over his. So I do, catching a single impatient moan he makes when I take my time teasing him.  
  
"Captain," he moans again, almost whining, unable to restrain himself anymore, not knowing where to put his shaking hands, fingers fumbling nervously with his multiple necklaces.  
  
I press my lips onto his. Billy doesn't kiss me back yet, restraining himself just a little, as if he hasn't fully comprehended the reality of us finally being so close. I, as well, am surprised by how strange yet natural his mouth feels pressed to mine, and how unbelievably sweet seems the taste of his salty lips to me.  
  
Bones starts kissing back, and I feel my heart racing as his kisses are not as I've expected: haste, and hungry, and not shy at all. Nor does Billy seem inexperienced. How and when did you learn to kiss a man like that, huh, Bones? Am I even in the right to know? The realization that it could have always been me to give the guy his practice, strikes me, and my heart aches. I could've had that... All I needed to do was open up to Billy.  
  
"All those years..." he whispers between the kisses, shaking in my arms. "God damn it! All those years, captain..."  
  
Can he be thinking the same?  
  
"Shh... Billy...", I whisper into his ear, kissing the skin gently, warming it with my breath. I suckle on his earlobe and then sink deeper, to his neck, lick the salt from his skin.  
  
"All's good".  
  
I push, making him lean backwards until his back touches the soothing warmth of the sand. His gaze still locked with mine, as if he's having a hard time believing this is all real. As if there's still something worth worrying about.  
  
Let it go, my boy. Let it all go.  
  
"Captain..."

  
  
_[Billy]_  
  
I`m hungry for air, yet cannot breathe. Time's gradually slowing down with every inch Flint takes, then freezes completely when his dry warm lips cover mine.  
  
I wait for half a second making sure I`m not dreaming, then kiss him back with all my hunger, and the longing, with all the ache I had to keep inside, but not anymore. Shit! Not anymore.   
  
Kissing him fiercely, I clench fistful of the cotton of his sleeve. Never. Never. Never.   
I`ll never let him go.  
Not anymore.  
  
"All those years", I whisper, pulling slightly away.  
  
All those years, ever since Flint first held me to help trough the shock and calm down. All this time I've wanted this to happen again. So much I've longed to be held by Flint, to feel his fingers squeezing my bare arms, his lips giving me the bliss I've dreamt of for years.  
  
"God damn it! All those years, captain..."  
  
"Shh... Billy", Flint whispers into my ear, almost burning the skin with his hot breath. Nibbles gently on my earlobe, making me gasp, and sigh, and moan as he brushes his mouth down my neck, tickling the skin with the sticky hair of his moustache licking my skin and kissing the wet spots after.  
"All's good"  
"Captain..." I almost whine, when the captain puts me on the sand resting his weight on me. I lock my arms around his back, pressing him tightly to my chest and rubbing my hard cock just against his left thigh.  
Flint gasps and then puts a knee between my legs. Presses upwards, so I give out an ecstatic scream.  
  
Flint stops at once. Pulls away a little. He's studying my face, as if trying to find a reason to retreat. I can feel him considering this idea. Sorry, captain, not a option.  
  
"What are you waiting for? I`m not a virgin!" I smile, wishing my face be lust in the flesh when I look at Flint and set my legs apart inviting him in.

  
  
_[Flint]_  
  
"What are you waiting for? I`m not a virgin!" he grins, spreading his full wonderful thighs apart in one slow luring motion.   
"Didn't you say there were certain gaps to fill?" Billy laughs, a single rapid glance on his face sends a shiver right to my cock. Suddenly, in his voice lust and despair come together. I flinch, touched by the sudden remembrance of my first meeting with Bones. How I held his shaking body, how desperate he was for a warming touch and a promise of safety. I remember the bluish and purplish bruises on his limbs, all over his ribcage; red marks on his neck - some sick bastard must've been choking the boy, while...   
  
I know, boy... I know. Isn't this the reason I never touched you before? Even though I saw how you've been starving for my touch, how you presented your great body in a way for me to see the best of it, if I cared to look.  
  
Oh, I cared to look. I always care to feast my eyes on this gorgeous back, the shoulders, and don't get me started about Billy's arms! But I never approached him, knowing about all the sick pleasures those slave traders were clearly enjoying with the boy's body. I would never dare touch Billy and I'd kill anyone who does the same without his permission, in my case now - the heavy breathing, intense lustful gaze and a fucking smile of a whore all across his confident face.  
  
Bones wants me to fuck him. He aches to be fucked. I swallow. My head, still a bit fuzzy with all the rum I've had today. Billy doesn't take his eyes off me, licking his bottom lip. Slowly. Demonstratively. Like a proud sinner.  
  
I can't hold myself anymore. I come up and ride him, wrapping my legs around his hips, as if tightening knee grip on the sides of a wild horse. Billy kicks up, as any unbacked stud would most likely do when he’s straddled.  
  
I put a firm grip around his cock, with his pants yet on. Squeeze it and rub it hard.   
  
"Motherfucking Jesus!" he cries.   
  
I rub more, but next moment he grabs my wrist and stops the hand movement.  
  
"Wait..." Billy moans, trying to seem to be breathing normally. He swallows, and his face is so precious with the sweet confused frown on. He avoids my eyes, and I can't see it in the dark, but I`m sure he's blushing, too.  
  
I lean forward caressing his cheeks with my both hands, kissing Billy's full lips and his face. I lost it. I've fallen for this young man, and I cannot fight the feeling anymore.  
  
Still riding him, I decide to help him get rid of the shirt. He's helping me with real enthusiasm and excitement. When he's topless, I go down, fumbling with the buttons of his trousers. He humps my hand impatiently, and I hurry to undo the buttons, so that I can take Billy's member in my hands. I wrap my hand around it, feeling it throb as I gently rub the skin around the shaft.  
  
I throw a quick glance at him: crazy ecstatic, losing his breath, almost on his peak. I pull back, sitting close to his ankles now. I lean in, and take a mouthful of Billy's cock. He tastes like the sea, and sweat, and there goes sand in my mouth as I lick this cock, suck it, moisturizing the skin with my own spit. I get completely sucked into blowing Billy, so I'm taking my time, caressing his inner thighs, massaging his stone-like muscles.  
  
I'm making all kinds of wet sucking noises, enjoying Billy's moans and his gasps, and sweet shivers. I try to control the intensity of my touch to stop him from cumming. He gets it, and he feels ashamed of it. So I decide to set him off. I lie next to him, with my legs still wrapped around his hips. I take his cock firmly and start rubbing. It's moist now, and my hand slowly slides up and down... He shivers again. I intake the shudder, holding him tight, placing hot kisses into his left ear. He gasps when I speed up, teasing the tip of his cock. I go faster, and faster, until he almost roars out the orgasm, shooting gooey strings of his semen. Some drops fall on my cheek, and there are some under my lip. I lick them off.  
  
I look at my boatswain. He's shaking, eyes closed, chest rising up and falling down, up and down, and again.  
  
I have no Spanish gold, but I'm the richest man of the world now. Because I have Billy Bones, all mine to play with. All mine for the rest of the night.

  
  
_[Billy]_  
  
I`m still not over my climax - too sudden, too soon it has been- and as I`m trying to catch my breath, I start thinking about Hal for some reason. Strange it is - in the arms of the captain to be reminiscing about Gates, murdered by these very arms Flint has wrapped around me.  
  
I always wanted Hal to know it, when I finally get into Flint's bed. How many times I'd rehearse the smirk, and the cocky intonation, how many different phrases I had prepared to shock Mr. Gates. Just how much I dreamt of being the closest man to the captain! I dreamt of a moment of doubt or need, when I would ask Hal to leave us, so that I speak to my lover in private. Just how much I wanted this to happen! Tough luck, Hal... Tough luck.  
  
I loved Gates as much as my real father, but sometimes he'd fucking piss me off, with his foul fucking habit of dragging me and Flint apart whenever our discussion became heated. I always thought he didn't appreciate the bond that I share with Flint. I know it's there, I feel it, I know the captain's always cared about me. I've been only too paranoid to understand. Of course, Captain Gingerbeard also manipulates me like a puppet, but what can I do? I long to be his once and for all. I've been dreaming of it since the first night we met.  
  
"Fuck me, Captain", I beg Flint, and the night echo catches my lustful moan.  
  
I don't have to ask him twice. He drags down his pants, letting out his erected member, at last. I reach both hands to touch it, grab it, holding it tight. I can't wait, ready for his hardness to pierce me. I want him to be rough and brutal, to stop withholding the darkness, may be even hurt me... I want to feel his heavy thrusts, I`m starving for Flint's warm living flesh inside me.   
  
"Captain!" I beg once more. "Captain, please..."  
"James... Please, Billy."  
I breathe out the ecstasy of his name. I savor the sound of it moaning:  
"Fuck me, James, oh, please, fuck me hard!"  
  
But Flint's not hurrying anywhere, he's only just started, and I can only moan, and squeal, when he spits on his palm, and starts drawing circles around my hole with his index finger. I tremble, and bite my lips, almost to blood. I want more.  
  
I push down and the finger gets sucked inside, I give out a pleasurable hiss. Captain fingerfucks me a couple times before adding the middle one in. He pushes in and moves both fingers with a steady rhythm. In - out, in - fully out... full circle around.  
"Mmm... James", I must be going crazy. I`m getting fingerfucked by Captain Flint. Oh, shit... oh, shit... For a second it seems as if I`m gonna cum again.  
  
I`m tired of his teasing, I demand more. My voice is low and husky, I roar at Flint.  
"I want you inside me, James..." I almost bellow, Flint loses his temper, spreads my buttocks and slowly pushes in.   
  
Time stops when he enters, no kidding. Everything's just like I imagined: I'm lying in the sand with the Captain on top of me, fucking me hard, extorting loud pleasurable sounds and stupid love rubbish of my big silly mouth.  
"Will you take it, Billy?" he whispers in my ear thrusting harder and deeper. "Take it for me, boy..."  
  
It hurts at first. Then I adjust, shifting the angle of my hips a little, so that the next time he hits - I`m crying with pleasure, shaking and sweating, and cursing all over.  
  
"Give it to me, Captain! Fuck. Oh, Captain..."  
  
I enjoy calling him 'Captain', I want him to remember the pitch of my voice and the intonation, so that next time I address him like that - this fuck's gonna be the first thing he remembers.

  
  
_[Flint]_  
  
I've never expected Billy Bones to be so demanding and hungry, fully controlled by his primal instinct. Yet he is here, under me, asking for it, begging even. I forget all my troubles when I bury myself in him with each thrust going for a deeper and sweeter penetration.   
  
I`m kissing his chest, suckling, nibbling on his firm nipples, sliding one hand down his tight abs. I squeeze his right nipple between my teeth, and Billy arches his back with a loud moan and my name on his lips.  
  
"James... Fu-u-uck!"  
  
I continue doing him, just as he asks, nice and hard. Never thought my boy would be so loud and raw. And it's strange, to keep this balance: cause he wants me fuck him tough and be brutal, yet I desire most to cherish him softly and worship his body. I never knew I had such tender feelings inside me, and could never imagine Billy Bones would want none of my sentiments.  
  
"Yes, Captain!" he gasps, when I thrust deep inside, and he's about to come again.  
"Billy...", I lean forward, brushing my lips over his. He sticks out his tongue and I cannot pull away, I just need to suck it, and lick it, not slowing down one bit.  
"Fuck!" Billy cries. "Keep going! Keep going... keep... go... Urgh... Mmm..." He arches his back again when he comes, biting his lips, nervously shaking when I come down to hold him. I slow down the pace a little, holding off my climax. I want to stay inside.   
  
I give him some time to rest, and then we go for another round, and Billy is restless, and grateful, and he can endure so much pleasure, all that I habe to give him, yet he keeps begging for more.  
  
Time seems infinite, but not at all - we know it's almost dawn already. Billy Bones is breathing heavily in my arms. I am lying beside him, listless, stroking the stubble on my sweet boatswain's cheek. We know our ecstasy is about to end, yet both yearn for another minute, another hot breath in the ear, another wet lazy kiss.  
  
He stares at me, blissfully, with his mouth open most temptingly. A sudden smile runs across his face.  
"Do you know what I want to shout to anyone everywhere?" he asks with a wide grin.  
"You tell me, Billy", I chuckle and pull him closer in, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.   
  
"I want to yell it from the top of my lungs", he tells me, his big blue eyes shining with excitement. "Captain Flint! MY LOVER!!!"  
  
The loud scream pierces the air; I shudder, placing a palm to my right ear - too loud.  
  
"But it's best we don't show off", Billy continues in his usual low voice.  
"And why is that?" I laugh, unable to hide my sincerest amusement.  
"Well, considering you face a mutiny every other day, we shouldn't gamble with my authority among the crew. It can be useful in times of crisis, and I don't think it's wise to lead the men to the idea, that the only reason I support you - is because we fuck".  
I raise an eyebrow.  
" We've only fucked once ," I remind him. " You think that's enough to qualify for "we fuck"?"  
"Listen to me, James, from now on - we fuck, you got that?" Billy's voice is flirty and sounds like a joke, but I know that he means it: now that we've crossed the line, there's no turning back.  
  
I kiss him on the temple.  
  
"Men aren't stupid." I say. "There will be be rumors".  
"They're just rumors. Let them stay as they are", Bones replies, and never before did he remind me more of Thomas. There's certain irony in it, and I think, indeed, how very impossible it has been... not to fall for you, my dear sweet Billy.

  
  
_[Billy]_  
  
When we're back on board it is my job to greet the guests and show them to their quarters. Captain's still busy discussing the course with DeGrute, but I stand at the rails ready to give a hand to help the ladies aboard. The young girl, Miss Ashe comes first, slightly hesitant to take the hand offered, she relaxes a moment later. I pull her towards me and support until she's steady on her feet. I give her a quick nod before releasing her hand. Young Miss gasps and her cheek blush. I turn to the woman coming second.  
  
She takes my hand without any doubts, squeezes it firmly as she hops down from the last rung, landing elegantly on the wood of the deck. Miranda Barlow. The woman I've hated so much and so blindly until this very morning. Now that I know for sure she isn't of any threat to me, I`m even curious to study her, see what she's like. Anyone close to the captain I want to know better, as I fully intend to become the most intimate and the most valued of his allies.  
  
"You're Billy Bones, aren't you?", she speaks softly, laying her kind gaze upon me. "I'm glad to meet you, at last. Your captain's a bit secretive on your matters, but he's clearly so glad you're back alive". She's smiling, but I catch some sort of sadness in her voice, which I understand: surely she's thinking about her husband wishing he could come back by some miracle, too. Suddenly I feel all my resentment towards her fade. I know the truth now. And I`m not the one being hurt by it.  
"Mrs. Barlow," I nod most respectfully stepping aside to let her pass. But as she's walking right past me, I can't help adding only so quietly: "James has told me all about you, though".  
  
Miranda freezes, startled by my impudent implication, and when she turns back and looks me in the eyes, I give her a gentle, yet confident smile. Now that I know the truth about Mrs. Barlow, isn't it time for her to learn who Billy is?


End file.
